


Ghost

by Kotodashi_Kyoshi (Cinnamon_Silvertiger)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco grieves, F/M, Murder, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, this is why Draco hates muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Silvertiger/pseuds/Kotodashi_Kyoshi
Summary: A sad but very real look into Draco and Hermione's life after the tragic death of their son.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Ghost

** Day 10 **

"I've never hated Muggles more in my life than I do right now!"

The brunette sighed and watched forlornly as her husband threw the bottle of fire whiskey into the fireplace in his study. "Draco, don't say that. Your son is half muggle after all."

"WAS! He WAS! Before that bastard murdered him! Hermione, how can you even stand it?!"

"I understand the pain you're feeling, I do. But do you think Scorpius would have wanted you to live out your life this way? It's been three months, Draco. You can't keep holing yourself up here with an endless supply of Ogden's Finest. You need to get out of this house."

"Go away! I don't want to talk anymore," he fell into a large cushioned chair in front of the fireplace and hung his head in his hands.

Hermione frowned, but left, respecting her husbands wish.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" he cried out, turning back towards her.

But she was already gone.

** Day 30 **

"I'm so sorry," Draco cried, "I never meant for this to happen."

"It wasn't your fault, Draco." she gently stroked his hair as he lay sobbing on their bed. However, she wasn't sure her touch was even reaching him, he was shaking so badly.

She continued to talk to him an a soft soothing manner, "He died knowing that you did everything you could to save him. Guns kill quicker than an Avada, my love."

Draco remained silent, but his sobbing somewhat subsided. Hermione leaned forward and touched her forehead to his, "Why don't you go take a shower? I'll bet it will make you feel a little better."

He nodded against her before turning and literally sliding out of the bed and onto the floor. She watched as he used the bed to pick himself back up and then walked towards their en suite, looking like a zombie the whole way.

** Day 56 **

She watched as Theo filled him in via floo about their latest client. He and Draco had started a potions company when they had graduated from Hogwarts almost twenty years prior. But since the accident, Draco hadn't gone to their lab, and had only started speaking to Theo about work related things.

She sighed as he took a long drink out of his tea cup which she knew was filled with fire whiskey. Theo must have had the same assumption because he stopped talking, glancing at the cup.

"Draco, mate. Blaise and I have been trying to come by, if you would only let us-"

"NO!" Draco shouted. "I don't want anyone coming over here to bother us right now."

Hermione shut her eyes and pursed her lips and waited for the inevitable.

"Us? Draco, is your mother there?" Theo asked, concern etched on his face.

Draco looked up from where he had laid his head in his hand and gave Theo a look of confusion, "No? She went back to France weeks ago, why?"

Theo opened his mouth to say something but Draco cut him off quickly, "I have to go, Theo. Thanks for filling me in."

He cut the floo connection, ignoring Theo's protests. Standing, he caught her looking at him and just held her stare for what seemed like minutes. Slowly the tears returned to his eyes and she rushed forward to try and catch him as he sank to the ground.

** Day 78 **

Blood.

There was blood everywhere.

Hermione stifled a cry as she stumbled against the door to their bedroom. "What have you done?"

Draco stood there, in the middle of their room. He was dressed head to toe in black clothes, and she could tell that they were wet. Judging by the bloody boot prints on the ground she assumed it was blood and the thought made her want to vomit.

He slowly pulled the hood that was over his head off, and turned his head to the side to acknowledge her. "I got justice."

"Draco, tell me you didn't kill that man."

His voice was hoarse and husky, "He got what he deserved. They let him out of prison. How could they do that? He would have been in Azkaban for life. Received the Dementor's kiss. But they just let him go, so I took it upon myself to get justice."

Then he slowly started laughing. Hermione couldn't remember a time she'd been more scared.

** Day 123 **

Hermione watched from the shadows, as the girl she recognized as Astoria Greengrass slowly got out of the bed and tip toed into the bathroom, trying not to wake Draco up.

It had been happening for almost a month now, that Draco had taken the younger girl into their bed. Usually Astoria would be gone before morning, but something had changed last night. Hermione noticed that Draco had been gone longer than normal before returning with the girl. The atmosphere had changed between them, had become lighter and almost happier.

Draco had smiled at the young witch last night, and Hermione had seen it all.

Draco shifted in the bed and reached out in the space beside him, pushing himself up and looking around when he realized it was empty. Astoria appeared seconds later, wearing Hermione's silk bathrobe.

Draco lost it.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

Astoria looked confused for a moment, then down at herself and froze.

"Take it off now! Get the hell out of my house!"

"Draco, I'm truly sorry. Of course, this is Hermi-"

"You aren't even fit to say her name! Take it off and get out!" He was red in the face and Hermione almost thought for a moment that he might move to strike the witch. It would have been his first violent act since murdering the Muggle.

Once Astoria was gone, Hermione stepped out from behind the door to their overly large walk in closet. "Draco, its ok."

"IT'S NOT OK!" he picked her robe up off the floor and buried his face in it, repeating himself over and over again.

** Day 240 **

Blaise and Theo laughed along with Draco as he retold a story from their youth that involved Pansy and an unfortunate run in with a canary cream.

Hermione smiled to herself as she recalled Pansy telling them all about it over dinner. Pansy, strangely enough, had married a Muggle and had been extremely friendly towards her from the moment Draco had shown an interest.

"Poor Pans, I'll bet Liam didn't even know what to do with her," Theo laughed.

"Not at all! He floo'd over here with her in a little cage! Had to have Hermione set her straight!"

Blaise and Theo stopped laughing immediately at the look that had crossed Draco's face with his exclamation. The blonde looked down into his cup and back up at the boys with a tight smile.

"Hermione always did know what to do in situations like those," Blaise offered.

Theo raised his glass, "To Hermione."

Blaise chimed in, "Hermione," and raised his glass as well.

Draco's eyes met hers across the room as he held his glass out to her.

** Day 300 **

"Would it be better if I went away now?"

Draco stopped unbuttoning his collared shirt, just coming home from a day at the lab, and turned to look at her. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I think you're doing much better now, it's almost been a year, love. Sometimes I think you would be best without me here."

"You're my wife, Hermione," he turned back around to continue getting out of his work clothes.

"Was your wife, Draco. I know you've come to terms with it, but sometimes you won't go out with Theo or Blaise because you think I'll be lonely. Or you'll stay here when you should be on a work trip. You've been ignoring Astoria for months."

Draco whipped back around to glare at her, "I haven't been ignoring her."

"You have too! You stubborn wizard! It's time to let me go, Draco. I'm tired! I'm utterly exhausted and as much as I love you, and I will always love you, I want you to be happy."

Draco was silent for a really long time before answering her, "You make me happy. Scorpius makes me happy."

She looked at him sadly, "But we're gone, Draco. We're gone."

He turned back around and ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. "I know."

** Day 365 **

She was so proud of him. She watched lovingly as he conjured up a wreath of flowers for both hers and Scorpius' graves. He hadn't even shed a tear today, and she was so proud of him for being so strong.

"I know you'll take great care of him, Stori." she murmured affectionately to the young witch she was standing next to, a little ways away from where Draco was kneeling. She knew the other woman wouldn't be able to hear her, but it gave her peace of mind to say it anyways.

"Momma?" the tiniest voice sounded from behind her.

She turned, and smiled at the image of her son, dressed in white and standing amidst a bright white light. "Hi, baby boy."

"Is he going to be ok?" he asked, walking towards her to grab a hold of her hand.

"Yes, my love. He's going to be ok, and one day you will see him again, I promise."

She picked him up and with one last look at her husband, turned and walked into the bright light.

"And one day, I promise you both that I will see you again. I love you both so much, my darling son and brave wife."

Draco touched his hand to both gravestones before standing up and walking back towards Astoria. She smiled at him and held out a hand which he took with a smile, and they walked off together under the bright light of the shining sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not crying...you’re crying


End file.
